El mejor hermano del mundo
by MattLeo22
Summary: Auxilio ¿Que hago aca? Bueno, esta es mi primer historia que junto coraje para publicar aqui. Es una historia de hermandad entre T.K y Matt narrada por el menor de los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi. Agradeceré criticas, independiente de si son buenas o malas, con el objetivo de mejorar mis historias a futuro.


Auxilio ¿Que hago aca? Bueno, esta es mi primer historia que junto coraje para publicar aqui. Es una historia de hermandad entre T.K y Matt narrada por el menor de los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi. Agradeceré criticas, independiente de si son buenas o malas, con el objetivo de mejorar mis historias a futuro.

Digimon no me pertenece. Si así fuese, no tendría el éxito que tiene en el mundo.

Si mas, espero que disfruten y gracias por leer.

 **El mejor hermano del mundo**

Por T.K:

Ya esta. Todo quedo atrás y tengo que reconocerlo. Fue una época mala y buena. Mala porque aún recuerdo la muerte de Angemon en aquel maldito combate, la pelea entre mi hermano y Tai y también cuando me despedí de Patamon. Y época buena porque ahora soy un niño más fuerte, pude compartir momentos con mi hermano Matt, hice nuevos amigos y ayudé a salvar al Digimundo y al mundo real.

Sin embargo, me entristece que ahora veo poco a mi hermano. Y no debería importarme ni debería tener los ojos húmedos pero me cuesta. Ya.

Extraño oír el sonido de su armónica. Esa armónica que tapaba todo miedo que tenia, que me servía para olvidar las peleas de mama y papa, cuando vivíamos los cuatro juntos, y Matt tocaba esa melodía que nunca olvido y permanece en un lugar de mi. Es mi esencia después de todo.

El presente hoy es otro. Sigo viviendo con mi mamá y a mi hermano lo invitaron a Estados Unidos a participar de un concurso de rock junto a su banda. Matt vive con su padre. Bueno, mi padre. En fin, él puede autorizarlo a viajar a extranjero pero mi mamá no tiene ese poder. Tampoco se molestó en conseguirlo ya que prefiere que me quedé con ella, me dice que soy muy chico para viajar sólo y que sería una carga para Matt, cosa que él me negó. Pero ella no sabe que me volví más fuerte. O no quiere saberlo. En unos días voy a cumplir 11 años y mi hermano tiene 14, con lo cual podría cuidarme allí.

La música no es lo mío. No es algo que herede de Matt. Una vez mi mamá me compró una armónica y si bien leí algún libro de cómo tocar, como son las notas musicales y de más, esa armónica esta ahí, en el depósito de casa. Nunca se lo dije a mi hermano porque me da vergüenza. Sí a algunos amigos del colegio, aunque se me rieron y con razón. Me gustaría tener algo de Matt. La foto que tengo en mi mesa de luz de cuando fuimos al Digimundo me gusta pero algo más, que me permita hacer amigos y dedicar mi tiempo.

Los días vuelan en Japon. No tanto como en el Digimundo, aunque aquí en el mundo real pareciera eso a veces. Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños. Vinieron Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Izzy y también mi hermano. Todos me trajeron un regalo menos Matt, aunque eso no me importa porque me pone feliz de verlo. Pasamos una gran noche, recordando aquellos días en el Digimundo y también estuvimos jugando y comimos pastel. El padre de T.K y Kari también vino. Él trajo a todos en su vehículo y luego los llevó a todos a su casa menos a Matt que, con previa autorización de nuestros padres, se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

Ya es de madrugada, mi mamá me dejó que me duerma tarde porque mi hermano estaba conmigo cuidándome y al día siguiente no tenia clases. Cuando ella se fue a su cuarto, me puse mi pijama, Matt su ropa de dormir y luego me contó algunas cosas de su viaje a Estados Unidos. Mientras me hablaba, me quede mirando a las paredes, la cama, el techo, la puerta... quería decirle lo de la armónica. De mi armónica. No se como pero él notó que algo me tenía disperso. Me pregunto si me sucedía algo. Le pedí que me acompañe hasta el depósito de casa, accedió y le mostré mi armónica. No llegue a contarle nada cuando de pronto me puse a llorar. Matt me abrazó y luego me llevó a mi habitación. Tomó mi armónica, la limpió un poco y se puso a tocar esa melodía qué me hizo olvidar de todo lo malo, de mi falta de capacidad para la música y recordar aquellos momentos buenos en el Digimundo. Descanse mi cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano, él puso su mano en mi hombro abrazándome, siguió tocando su armónica y debí haberme quedado dormido así, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de mañana, estaba en mi cama y Matt en la cama auxiliar que tengo. O eso creía.

Ya es de mañana. Abrí los ojos, miré a la cama auxiliar y Matt no estaba. "Hermano ¿dónde estas?" le hablaba a la nada. Miré el reloj, mi mamá ya se había ido a trabajar y mi hermano se iba a ir cuando ella llegué de trabajar ¿O no? ¿Acaso me dejó solo y se fue?

Fui a la sala y Matt estaba preparando el desayuno, sonreí. Fue un alivio verlo

— Buenos días, T.K. Quítate el pijama y ponte tu ropa deportiva que tengo una sorpresa para ti

— No puedo esperar, le dije ¿Qué es?

— Hazme caso,

— No. Por favor dime, hermano

\- De acuerdo. Venga conmigo.

Fuimos al patio trasero. Matt se paró frente a la puerta, se agachó para estar a mi altura, descanso sus manos en mis hombros, desvió la mirada, tomó aire y me miró a los ojos:

— T.K espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños. Me agradó mucho compartirlo contigo y los demás. Lamento no poder verte con la misma frecuencia que en el Digimundo. Las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere. Sin embargo, si me precisas siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y protegerte. Maduraste en el Digimundo y también en este último tiempo por lo que veo. No debes estar obligado a imitarme. Debes ser tú mismo: Takeru Takaishi o T.K, como quieras ¿Recuerdas mi viaje a Estados Unidos? Bueno, quería regalarte algo de allí, pero algo que te sirva y no algo que diga 'Recuerdo de Estados Unidos; o algo así. Hay un problema ya que lo que te compré no se puede envolver. Si miras detrás de mi, en el patio hay un balón de baloncesto de Estados Unidos y un aro, que Tai me ayudó a ponerlo en la pared antes de irse anoche, cuando tú estabas hablando con Kari ¿No notaste que me aparte por unos momentos con Tai? Bueno, era para eso. Disfrútalo. Se que te gustará.

Y luego sonrió como nunca antes. Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba feliz por su palabras, más que por el regalo. Salimos al patio y practicamos un poco. A una cierta distancia, a ver quien metía mas veces la pelota dentro del aro. Reímos, compartimos un momento inolvidable y gané 12-3. No se si se dejó ganar o soy bueno para este deporte. Lo que se es que tengo el mejor hermano del mundo.


End file.
